Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have become ubiquitous in today's daily life of humans. LCD panels are used in various electronic devices, such as televisions, laptops, tablets, and other communication devices, such as smartphones, notebooks, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). An electronic device generally comprises a bezel that houses an LCD panel securely within the electronic device. The bezel houses various other components apart from the LCD panel, such as driving circuits, image controllers, and image processors for driving the LCD panel.